Giratina, the Messenger
by Terestrasz
Summary: As the old galaxy has grown too old and no longer needs its creator, a new galaxy on the reverse side will be born. But a messenger in between galaxies is required.


Disclaimer: Pokemon are (c) Nintendo and Gamefreak. Kayla is what I named the girl trainer in Pokemon Pearl because I thought the guy looked too similar to the FR/LG boy. Tommy is also what I named the rival.

Guy was reading the books in the Canalave City Library. Both Guy and his best friend Lucario were known by names at the Library. Guy had read almost every book in the library relating to mythology, Lucario as well.

Lucario had been with Guy for as long as both of them could remember. They were both about the same age, but Lucario was perhaps older since his egg hatched first. As a Riolu, it took an immediate liking to Guy and never left his side. When it evolved into Lucario, it begun to become more and more like Guy.

Neither Guy nor Lucario had any interest in Pokemon Battles, unlike his friends from Twinleaf Town Kayla and Tommy. Guy was told that he should go to Oreburgh city, but neither he nor Lucario wanted too. It was as if Lucario knew exactly what Guy was thinking, and vice versa.

A librarian tapped on Guy's shoulder.

"Guy?" She said, "The library is closing."

Guy didn't check out the book, he simply reshelved it where he found it and left the library, Lucario following him. When Guy exited, someone ran straight into him.

"Hey! Get out of my way!" the person said.

Then, the person noticed him.

"Hey, you're Guy, aren't you?" he said.

Guy quickly recuperated and got up. It certainly was Tommy from Twinleaf town – The curly blonde hair and striped shirt gave it away.

"Well if it isn't Tommy!" he responded.

Lucario yipped a small response.

"Wow, your Riolu evolved!" Tommy pointed out, "How long has it been like that?"

"Four years," Guy responded.

"Well, it's been nice talking with you, but I gotta go to Canalave gym-Bye!"

Tommy bolted off towards Canalave gym.

"Some things never change," Guy said quietly to Lucario, who nodded in agreement.

Guy's dreams were rather unusual that night. He appeared to be within a library. Guy picked up a random book and opened it. It had no title, but only the words,

"_Betray not your anger, lest will come. Weep not with sorrow, or will draw near. When joy and enjoyment come as natural as the very air, that is happiness. Let such be blessed by master . Those words were spoken often as customary."_

"I never saw this before," Guy thought. He tried to say it out loud, but nothing came out. Guy put his hand to his throat, but he didn't feel his throat or even his hand there. Is this what it is like to exist as a ghost?

Suddenly, the book was lifted out of his hands and reshelved. Guy tried to ask something, but he had no voice to say it with. At the same time, it felt as if something was patting his shoulder, like a friend or family member. Guy tried to look where the hand that was patting him was, but there was no hand to see, only feel.

**You are chosen,** a calm, yet powerful voice said.

The voice was different than most other voices. Guy not only heard it, but he could feel it in all of his senses, or at least that's how Guy would put it. Guy thought that he could have even TASTED the voice that was speaking to him.

**You will be tested in the following Seven Days. You will never know when the tasks I will present to you will come, so you must be prepared. You may wake.**

Guy woke up in bed, his Lucario still asleep. That was one odd dream.

The next day, Guy went back to the Canalave city library, with his Lucario. He was taken back to the section with all the mythology books, as if by some force. Something had spoken to him, but why did he feel that the answer was within mythology?

Guy's hand was practically guided as if by some force to a book. He picked it up and took it to a desk.

"In the beginning, there was only a churning turmoil of chaos. At the heart of chaos, where all things became one, appeared an Egg. Having tumbled from the vortex, the Egg gave rise to the Original One. From itself, two beings the Original One did make. Time started to spin. Space began to expand. From itself again, three living things the Original One did make. The two beings wished, and from them, matter came to be. The three living things wished, and from them, spirit came to be. The world created, the Original One took to unyielding sleep..."

"Very interesting," Guy said to Lucario.

A woman with blonde hair and black clothes noticed the book.

"Are you finished with this?" She asked.

Guy and Lucario looked up at the woman. Guy also noticed the ribbon she wore around her head.

"Yeah, I think that's all I need." Guy responded.

"Thank you; I've been looking for this for awhile."

Guy handed the woman the book.

That night, Guy appeared to be within a black abyss. He couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't even move. No matter how much Guy tried too, he could not move. His arms were held straight out and legs were held straight out, right together.

**This is Space.**

Guy was confused.

**You have passed the first task.**

Guy tried to ask what, but like before, nothing came out of his mouth.

**I will give you a small reward. You will have your voice back.**

Guy felt something warm in his throat. It kind of tickled. When the feeling vanished, he didn't feel any different. Guy tried to speak, and something came out.

"Hello?"

Guy would have jumped, if he could move.

**You have learned of the Original One. Your next task is to learn of the two beings the Original One created. The Three living things the Original one did make will be told of soon afterwards.**

"How will I know this?" Guy asked.

**The town that is home to the Temple. That is where your next task will bring you. For now, I will have you wake.**

Guy woke up again.

"We're going to go on a little road trip, Lucario." Guy said to Lucario the next morning.

Lucario nodded. Guy pulled out his Bicycle from the garage. After blowing the dust off of the Bicycle and refilling the tires, he strapped on his helmet and got on the Bike.

"Be careful not to poke me," Guy reminded Lucario as it climbed onto the back of the bike.

Guy then switched his bike into second gear and zoomed out of the city. He had been used to going this fast before, so it wasn't really anything. Guy made sure to avoid all the grass. The last thing he wanted was to run over an innocent pokemon.

After a few hours, Guy begun to grow a little careless on the bike, going right up mud slopes he'd ordinarily be too afraid to do so. But then, Guy noticed a Heracross jumping off a Honey tree.

"OH NO!" Guy yelled, while Lucario howled as loud as it could.

Guy turned the handlebars 90 degrees to avoid hitting the Pokemon. Unfortunately, it went so fast, the bike tipped over. Guy and Lucario flew off the bike, Lucario going further than Guy did due to being lighter. In terror, the Heracross ran away from the living projectiles as fast as it could.

Guy landed on his back but fortunately turned on his side and rolled the rest of the way. Lucario had landed right on his feet in a combat stance. There were some bruises, but nothing that wouldn't heal within a few days. Guy was lucky that he didn't severely hurt himself.

"Whoa, you two okay?" A person asked.

Guy spit some dirt he had got inside his mouth and looked up at the person. It was a Veteran trainer, wearing a red Hakama and loose white shirt.

"Yeah, I think so," Guy said, "Do you know where the town with the temple is-Is it Celestic Town?"

"It's just down that way," The man said, pointing to his left, "You better hurry there, someone defogged the path but it won't be long before it comes back."

Guy quickly checked for Lucario, and he found him right by the bike.

"You okay, Lucario?" Guy asked.

Lucario nodded and motioned for Guy to mount the bike and continue.

Guy quickly biked into the town, but made sure to stop. Guy and Lucario noticed the temple, and nodded to each other. Guy put his bike next to the Pokemon Center and walked towards the temple. An old woman was standing, looking at the temple.

"Excuse me," Guy said, "We'd like to learn about this temple

She turned around.

"My, not that many people like you nowadays. You remind me of my grand-daughter," she responded, "This temple is dedicated to the three pokemon of the great lakes – Uxie, Mesprit, and Azlef."

"I read something about the Original One creating three, is that them?"

"Oh yes," The woman said, "They hatched from the same egg. Uxie, the being of knowledge, Mesprit, the being of emotion, and Azlef, the being of willpower."

"So what about the other Two that the Original One created?" Guy asked, while Lucario nodded in agreement.

"The other Two that were created by the Original One? Palkia and Diagla…Space and Time."

Guy and Lucario spent all day listening to the woman explain about the temple, and the ruins. Including the horrific myth about the Three…

"…Look not into the Pokémon's eyes. In but an instant, you'll have no recollection of who you are. Return home, but how? When there is nothing to remember? Dare not touch the Pokémon's body. In but three short days, all emotions will drain away. Above all, above all, harm not the Pokémon. In a scant five days, the offender will grow immobile in entirety."

"Wow," Guy said, "That IS something to think of."

"The sun is going to be setting soon, how far do you live from here?" the woman asked.

"We're from Canalave city," Guy responded.

"Oh no! you have to head home soon!"

"What? OH NO! I'm going to miss dinner! I didn't leave a note! My mother's going to be worried!"

"I have a telephone at my-"

Before the woman could finish, Guy and Lucario were already sprinting towards their bicycles.

"In some ways, he doesn't remind me of Cynthia," she thought.

Right as Guy was entering the combination to his bike lock, a girl walked out of the pokemon center and saw him.

"Oh! Guy! What are you doing all the way out here?!" She asked.

Guy looked up. It was Kayla from Sandgem!

"Oh! Kayla! I should ask the same," he said, "I haven't seen you since I visited grandpa in Sandgem. It'd be nice to talk to you, but I gotta get home!"

Kayla tossed a pokeball, summoning a Kadabra.

"Abby can teleport you," she said, "Hold on to her."

With one hand on his bike, Guy put his free hand on the Kadabra's shoulder. Lucario then put his paw on Kadabra's leg.

"Abby, please teleport them to Canalave city and then come back to Celestic town."

"Kadabbb!"

Guy blinked, and he was back in canalave city.

"Tell Kayla I said thank you!" Guy said to the Kadabra.

Guy noticed his parents' car pulling into the garage as he put his bike away. Phew, they probably weren't home all day.

That night, as he slept, Guy lay in what felt like nothing. He felt as if hours or even days passed with each second. All concept of time was missing to him. Like before, his eyes were closed by some force, the same force that was holding his arms fully extended straight out, and his legs together.

**This is Time.**

The voice was both demanding and calming. It was the same voice from before.

**You have passed your second task. I will give you one small reward – Your true name.**

"My true name?" Guy wondered. His voice seemed so small compared to the one addressing him.

**Your true name. The name that I myself gave you when you were created. **

"True name?"

**Your name is Giratina. I will not address you by your physical name, the name that was given to you by your mother and father. This will be your name in the new galaxy.**

Guy took his true name. It seemed so natural to him, like he had been called that his whole life. Guy now felt a specific sense of completion that he never had before, and that name was what changed it.

"What's this about a new galaxy?" Guy asked.

**Your third task will be presented to you soon. That is when you will hear from me. You may wake.**

Guy woke up in bed, startling Lucario.

Guy didn't hear from the voice for four days, but he wanted to find out what Giratina meant. There wasn't anything in the library about Giratina. He didn't give up, he was told that there were seven days, and only six had passed.

That night, Guy appeared to now be in his room. But there was no Lucario. It didn't feel complete.

**You have passed the third task.**

Guy looked. A wall vanished, and a path to nowhere formed, but Guy did not follow it. Something gold shined in the distance.

**The third test was a test of faith. If you had lost faith, then I would have never contacted you again.**

Guy noticed that it was coming closer to him. It appeared to be walking on the path.

**Only by showing that you have the knowledge and faith in me and my creations have you shown yourself to be one of my messengers in the new galaxy.**

"What is this about a galaxy?" Guy asked.

**A galaxy, on the reverse side of the one you live in will be created.**

"Why? What's wrong with this one?"

**This galaxy has grown old. It and its people no longer need me. When I create a new galaxy, I will need a messenger to this galaxy. That will be you. You will be my messenger.**

Guy was almost overwhelmed, him? A messenger to the galaxies? And all he had to do was learn about the Original One and his creations?

Guy now noticed the Original One. It appeared to be a ten-feet(3.2 meters) tall equine being with a segmented body, but more magnificent were its horns and long flowing mane. A golden wheel, the same colour as its hooves, protruded from its abdomen. Its torso had four protrusions on the side, appearing to be covered in its fur. A grey underbelly was visible. Its face appeared reptilian, surprisingly.

**Do not fear, Giratina. My form is how I appear to you.**

Guy could now feel its breath. It was very soothing.

**You have completed all three tasks, but you must take your place as my messenger when the galaxy is created. In Mt. Coronet, there is a place called Spear Pillar. I will be waiting for you there, along with Diagla and Palkia, Time and Space. Your journey is long, so you may wake.**

Guy woke again, this time it was day.

"Lucario," he said, "We're going on another road trip. This time, to Mt. Coronet."

At the base of Mt. Coronet, Guy abandoned his bike in a bush. Where he was going, he would no longer need it. Guy wondered around the tunnels of Mt. Coronet, eventually, he saw a man.

Guy hid from him. Something about him didn't seem right…It was as if he had no emotion at all. Lucario also sensed something wrong about him. Lucario also noticed some walls. He tapped on Guy's shoulder and motioned to them.

"Climbable rocks," Guy said.

Lucario motioned and helped Guy climb the rocks.

"We must be getting to Spear Pillar soon," Guy said, hugging himself and Lucario. Lucario helped him feel warmer, and defended him against attacking Zubat, Bronzong, and Abomasnow.

Guy felt as if the mountain was never going to end, and Lucario was also feeling as dispirited. They had not eaten in over twelve hours. Ready to collapse, they found the stairs. The final stairway. This was it, both of them knew.

Guy and Lucario walked up the stairs. This was so much more different than the rest of Mt. Coronet. It appeared to have been built by someone, perhaps not of this world. The two walked further in and then, Guy noticed the pokemon.

The two pokemon he had dismissed as statues were indeed living, breathing creatures. They were the same creatures on the carving of Celestic Town. Diagla and Palkia.

"We did it," Guy said to Lucario, "We made it to Spear Pillar!"

Diagla and Palkia directed their eyes to Guy and Lucario. Afterwards, a small portal opened up in between the two. In it, stood the equine being in the distance.

**Giratina**, **It is time for you to leave. This is your chance to take your place in the new galaxy.**

Guy and Lucario stepped forward. Diagla and Palkia made noises, stopping Guy and Lucario in their tracks.

**I only want you, Giratina**. **Your Pokemon must stay behind. You and only you have a place in the galaxy.**

"But he's been with me as long as I ran remember!" Guy protested, "You HAVE to let him come with me!"

**I only tested YOU, Giratina. I did not test your companion. Come quickly into the galaxy.**

A stairway appeared before Guy and Lucario, leading in between Palkia and Diagla into the portal to the Creator.

"I can't abandon him!" Guy protested more, "He's my best friend!"

**You choose friendship over power? No mortal such as yourself can survive the Primordial Chaos. Diagla and Palkia can not hold it back any longer.**

"YES! I WILL NEVER ABANDON LUCARIO! HE IS MY BEST FRIEND!"

Lucario was surprised by the response. Lucario was fully prepared to die so Guy could have the power of God's messenger. Lucario barked and nudged Guy on, but Guy stayed. Guy in fact hugged Lucario, ignoring the pain in his chest as Lucario's spike pierced his flesh.

**You have made your decision.**

The ladder vanished, as the winds of Space and Time engulfed Guy and Lucario. The two were lost in the ensuing chaos, ripped apart in a painless matter. Their cells were scattered in the wind, vanishing into the portal, along with Diagla and Palkia.

As suddenly as it begun, it vanished. No one ever could tell what went on at Spear Pillar.

Guy suddenly felt himself being pulled, as if being put back together. It was like he was being put into a gigantic sock of sort. He could see what was serving as his temporary body…Swirling dust from the primordial chaos.

Guy saw it…hands. They were forming him into this odd form of matter. They all held him in place.

**Congratulations, Giratina.**

The creator stood in front of him, taking the form of the equine in the portal.

**You were promised power, but you chose friendship over power. Even when threatened with total destruction of your physical and spiritual selves, you refused to leave your friend's side. Even when your friend pressed you on to do it, you refused to leave his side. Even knowing he was prepared to lose all form of existence, you refused to leave his side. That is the final test that was given to you – Loyalty. If you had indeed left your friend at Spear Pillar, you both would have been erased from existence in the Primordial Chaos. Congratulations, Giratina. You will be presented with a new physical body, and your place in this galaxy as my messenger to my old galaxy.**

Guy now saw Lucario, next to the creator. It had already been given his new body, the old body of a Lucario. He was smiling, happy of Guy's choice to never abandom him.

Kayla, the new champion of Sinnoh, walked through the foggy cave into a room. She had been trapped in here for hours, wondering if she would ever escape.

Finally, she noticed something in front of her. It appeared to be a basilisk crossed with a centipede. She had never seen this pokemon before. Her mouth dropped open and she backed up slightly, looking at where the mystery pokemon's head was. It looked down at her. Kayla suddenly felt calmer. When she looked into the pokemon's eyes, it was unlike any other Pokemon.

The pokemon's eyes had obvious recognition in them. The pokemon looked at her as if recognizing an old friend.


End file.
